


A prisão de Harry Potter

by magalud



Series: A prisão de Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU for The Half-Blood Prince, Abusive Dursley Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dursley Bashing, Famous Detectives references, Gen, Giorgio Armani references, Muggle Life, Portuguese, References to Drugs, Underage Harry, Well-dressed Muggle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A polícia prende Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prisão de Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Peço desculpas se alguns dos nomes estiverem no original e não na tradução brasileira. Eu não acredito em traduzir nomes, embora eu conscientemente acredite em alienígenas como um exercício de estatística.  
> Disclaimer: Todos esses personagens são de J.K. Rowling. Não estou levando grana nenhuma, só satisfação

 

Verão com os Dursley não era fácil, pensou Harry, terminando de passar o aspirador de pó na sala de estar de sua tia. Ele já ia subir, para passar o aspirador nos quartos, quando a campainha tocou. Sozinho em casa, Harry largou o aspirador no pé da escada e foi atender.

Para sua surpresa, era um policial uniformizado. Scotland Yard, não guarda municipal.

– É esta a residência de Harry Potter?

– Sim, senhor.

– E ele está?

– Sou eu mesmo, senhor.

– Nesse caso, poderia me acompanhar, por favor?

– Bom, na verdade, eu não posso. É que não tem ninguém em casa e...

Foi polidamente interrompido:

– Mr. Potter, o senhor não está entendendo. O senhor está preso. Não me force a algemá-lo.

O coração de Harry disparou:

– Preso? Mas por quê?

– Posse de substância ilegal, com possível intento de tráfico – O guarda puxou-o com força – Agora venha, por favor.

Aturdido, Harry foi levado pelo policial até o carro-patrulha estacionado na frente da casa. Alguns dos vizinhos tinham saído de dentro de suas casas ao ver um carro de polícia parado em frente ao número 4 de Privet Drive, e todos pareciam ter escolhido justamente aquele momento para cuidar do jardim – e naturalmente observar o que acontecia na casa de Vernon e Petúnia Dursley. Depois que a polícia foi embora, levando Harry Potter, muitos se reuniram em grupinhos perto de suas cercas, falando sobre o horrível sobrinho perturbado dos Dursley e como eles eram bondosos por terem cuidado do menino, um marginal ingrato e esquisito.

o 0 o

Não era o calor que fazia Harry suar numa das pequenas salas de interrogatório da delegacia local de Surrey, com as paredes nuas e um daqueles espelhos de dupla face. Ele pensava que provavelmente este era um plano de Voldemort – e um que podia dar certo. Fazê-lo ir para a cadeia sob falsas acusações equivalia a cortar todo o seu contato com o mundo bruxo. Porte de drogas acarretava penas bem pesadas. Com sorte, ele ficaria preso por uns cinco anos, dependendo do advogado – e era claro que ele teria um advogado fornecido pelo Estado, porque os Dursley não iriam pagar um para ele. Portanto, Harry estava fora da guerra contra as Trevas pelos próximos anos, e Voldemort tinha uma grande chance de ganhar, segundo a profecia. Pior do que isso: se Harry estivesse preso, Voldemort não teria dificuldades em matá-lo ali.

A porta se abriu e um homem vestido de terno e com uns 30 anos entrou.

– Olá, Mr. Potter. Eu sou o Inspetor Holmes, quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas – ele se sentou à mesa e olhou Harry com um ar crítico – E antes que banque o engraçadinho, meu primeiro nome é John, não Sherlock, portanto, pode parar com as piadinhas.

Nunca tinha passado na cabeça de Harry fazer piadinhas.

O Inspetor continuou:

– Sua tia está a caminho da delegacia. Nem preciso dizer que ela ficou extremamente chocada ao saber que você estava preso. Mas não estava surpresa. Interessante, não é?

– Olhe Inspetor –tentou dizer Harry – Deve ter havido algum engano. Eu não uso drogas, nem tenho drogas. Como posso traficar?

– Ora, você tem 16 anos, é esperto. Claro que pode dar um jeito nisso.

– Mas eu não fumo nem cigarro! Como posso gostar de drogas?

O Inspetor colocou um objeto na mesa em frente a Harry, dizendo:

– E como explica esse pó, Mr. Potter?

Harry olhou o objeto na mesa: era uma caixinha de fósforos, muito gasta e com a etiqueta rasgada, mal se podia ler o nome do fabricante. Ele não entendeu:

– O que é isso?

– Não se fala de desentendido, garoto. Vamos, abra!

Harry obedeceu, intrigando. Mas quando abriu a caixa de fósforos, ele olhou o pó brilhante meio esverdeado e levou alguns segundos para entender.

Pó de Floo.

Ele quase riu:

– Mas... Isso é pó mágico!

O Inspetor Holmes abriu um sorriso sarcástico:

– Mágico, não é mesmo? É, eu aposto que isso é mesmo mágico.

Harry tentou se emendar:

– Não, o que eu quero dizer é que esse pó é aquele usado por mágicos. Sabe, aquele que faz explosões e fumaça colorida.

O sorriso sarcástico caiu e o rosto do Inspetor de repente ficou vermelho de ódio, e ele se inclinou para Harry, vociferando:

– Não tente se safar, menino. Nós conhecemos a composição do pó usado por mágicos profissionais e posso garantir que é bem diferente desse pó. Nosso laboratório forense examinou esse pó e descobriu substâncias que nunca viram antes. Esse pó é uma droga nova, Potter, e nós queremos saber tudo sobre ele!

Harry arregalou os olhos:

– Está brincando!...

– Só que você não vai rir por último com essa brincadeira, Potter! Vá falando! Quem está distribuindo? Em que regiões? De onde vem e por onde entra no país?

– Eu não sei! – Harry começou a ficar nervoso – Olhe, tem que acreditar em mim. Isso tudo é um engano. Eu nem sei onde vocês conseguiram isso, mas não estava comigo!

– Ah, agora está querendo dizer que é uma armação, não é, Potter? Esquece isso, garoto. Diga logo o que sabe e podemos fazer um acordo.

– Acordo?

– Redução de pena. Se você nos ajudar, nós ajudamos você. Cooperação – ele guardou a caixinha – E então?

Harry suspirou, angustiado:

– Mas eu não sei de nada!

O Inspetor Holmes se levantou e disse:

– Muito bem, Mr. Potter, faça como quiser. Vou deixá-lo a sós para que possa pensar na proposta. Sugiro que medite com bastante cuidado. A oferta não é válida para sempre.

E saiu. Harry ficou desesperado, imaginando como poderia sair daquela situação. Estava só, sem varinha (mas não podia usar mágica mesmo, porque estava fora da escola) e ninguém no mundo bruxo sabia onde ele estava. Eventualmente seus amigos iriam perceber que ele não estava em Privet Drive, mas aí poderia ser tarde demais: ele poderia estar na cadeia, esperando julgamento.

Parecia que tudo acontecia com ele.

Depois de uma hora tentando inutilmente achar uma saída, Harry começou a pensar que o tinham esquecido ali. Foi então que a porta se abriu. Holmes não entrou, apenas anunciou:

– Visita, Potter.

Sua tia Petúnia entrou, a cara comprida fechada, tornando-a ainda mais desagradável do que já era. Ela estava com sua bolsinha fortemente agarrada a um braço ossudo, como se esperasse que alguém fosse tentar arrancá-la de suas mãos, mesmo numa delegacia de polícia.

– Tia Petúnia!...

Ela se sentou longe dele, olhando-o de modo censurador:

– Ah, menino, eu sabia que um dia você iria terminar num lugar assim.

– É tudo um engano! – ele tentou dizer – Eu não uso drogas! A senhora sabe disso!

Ela contra-indagou:

– Então que pó é esse que Dudley achou escondido no seu quarto?

– Dudley...? – A mente de Harry começou a colocar as peças do quebra-cabeça no lugar – Dudley disse que achou no meu quarto? Mas como?

Petúnia ergueu o nariz:

– Como bom garoto e com cidadão, Dudley fez o que era certo: alertou as autoridades para a presença de substância tóxica na nossa casa.

– Como ele conseguiu o pó? Eu não tenho desse pó porque eu não uso!

– Ah, mas seus amigos usam. E eles usaram na minha casa. Que audácia!

O cérebro de Harry trabalhou febrilmente para interpretar o que ela dizia. Num clarão, ele se lembrou: no verão antes de seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, os Weasley apareceram na casa dos Dursley para buscar Harry e levá-lo à partida final do Campeonato Mundial de Quidditich. Eles usaram Floo e quase demoliram a sala de jantar de seus tios.

Mas ele não entendia como Dudley tinha ficado com uma caixa de pó de Floo se Mr. Weasley só tinha levado uma bolsinha que ficara com ele o tempo todo? Então Harry se lembrou que ele não viu a cena toda. Ele saíra antes da sala, depois que os gêmeos deram o caramelo que fez a língua de Dudley crescer. A confusão foi grande, e Mr. Weasley eventualmente curou Dudley, mas provavelmente durante a confusão, a bolsinha com pó de Floo caíra no chão. E Dudley conseguira guardar uma caixinha de fósforo com o pó.

– Mas isso faz tanto tempo – lembrou Harry – Por que denunciar agora?

Ela respondeu, de nariz empinado:

– Para nos livrarmos de você de uma vez por todas. Daqui a três semanas você completa a maioridade e não precisa mais voltar à nossa casa. Mais do que isso, poderá ser julgado como um adulto, e não mais ser enviado a um reformatório juvenil cheio de regalias. Vai para uma penitenciária de segurança máxima, que é o lugar de gente como você, e aí nunca mais verá seus amigos anormais!

Harry ficou pálido:

– Mas... não pode fazer isso!... Sabe o que está acontecendo, sabe sobre Voldemort! Ele está atacando em todos os lugares!

– E se ele for atacar você, não vai mais encontrar minha família! – Ela abriu um sorriso sarcástico na cara de cavalo. – Coopere com a polícia, sobrinho. Fale o que sabe sobre o pó e seus amigos. Quem sabe você pode apelar insanidade em sua defesa?

O sorriso se abriu ainda mais e ela saiu, deixando Harry em total desespero. Não tinha sido uma trama de Voldemort, afinal, só um artifício de seus amados tios. Que vexame! O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu preso por Muggles, acusado de tráfico de drogas (ou de cheirar pó de Floo), impedido de cumprir a profecia que o ligava a Lord Voldemort...

Agora mesmo é que ele não tinha nenhuma opção. Nenhuma esperança.

Harry encostou a testa na mesa e apoiou a cabeça, fazendo força para não chorar. Ele sentia tudo fugindo ao seu controle, numa espiral surreal e cruel.

Aquela sugestão de apelar insanidade pareceu ser cada vez mais atraente.

Holmes entrou na sala de repente, trazendo uma pasta de papel manilha consigo.

– Ora, vejamos o que temos aqui. Você é cheio de surpresas, Potter. Acabo de encontrar mais uma. Pode me dizer onde você passa o ano escolar?

Harry não entendeu:

– Como assim?

– Sua tia declarou que você frequenta o Instituto St. Brutus para Rapazes Criminalmente Insanos. Mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando as autoridades de St. Brutus disseram nunca ter tido um aluno chamado Harry James Potter. Você simplesmente sumiu da face da Terra desde que tinha 10 anos, só aparecendo durante as férias de verão na casa de seus tios. Importa-se de esclarecer o que tem feito nos últimos seis anos?

Boquiaberto, Harry empalideceu. Ele não podia falar nada sobre Hogwarts, mas ele não sabia o que dizer.

Milagrosamente, a porta voltou a se abrir. Um policial uniformizado anunciou:

– O advogado chegou.

Salvo pelo gongo.

O homem alto, magro, de cabelos pretos longos presos num rabo de cavalo e vestido num elegante paletó cinza estilo Giorgio Armani entrou na sala mal-iluminada. Harry não tinha ideia de quem ele era até que ele abriu a boca:

– O senhor vai parar de assediar meu cliente nesse momento, Inspetor.

Harry não o reconhecera: a pele estava mais alva, os olhos mais juntos, os dentes arrumados e o nariz estava estreito. Obviamente, ele estava sob o efeito de um glamour, um feitiço que muda a aparência. Harry se deu conta de que ele parecia quase normal. E elegante, pensou, reparando no paletó bem cortado, de caimento perfeito. Parecia um advogado caro.

Holmes notou logo:

– Você não faz parte da defensoria dativa.

Snape carregava uma pasta de couro dispendiosa, que colocou na mesa antes de se sentar, dizendo:

– Uma pessoa que deseja permanecer anônima está pagando os meus serviços para a defesa de Mr. Potter. E devo dizer que estou a um passo de abrir acusações contra a Scotland Yard por violar os direitos de meu cliente. Mr. Potter só tem 16 anos, está preso há quase 6 horas e não foi sequer comunicado do direito de ter um advogado presente a seu interrogatório. Posso obter um _habeas corpus_ daqui a menos de uma hora – Snape pôs a mão no interior do paletó e de lá tirou dois cartões de visita, entregando um a Harry e outro ao Inspetor – Agora se me der licença, eu gostaria de parlamentar a sós com meu cliente. E nem pense em escutar nossa conversa.

De cara fechada, Holmes olhou o cartão e disse, levantando-se:

– Claro... Mr. Snape.

Ele deu uma olhada feia para Harry e deixou a sala. Snape rapidamente tirou a varinha da pasta e colocou um feitiço silenciador na sala. Harry indagou:

– Como soube que eu estava aqui?

– Você parece ter se esquecido de que a Ordem sempre tem alguém o observando, Potter. Arabella Figg avisou Dumbledore minutos depois que a polícia o levou.

– E por que demorou tanto tempo para vir?

– Mais do que tudo foi a burocracia. Mas antes tínhamos de nos certificar que não era uma armadilha do Lord das Trevas. E a partir daí, era preciso estabelecer uma estratégia legal.

Harry se apavorou:

– Estratégia legal? Vão deixar que eu seja levado a julgamento acusado de cheirar pó de Floo?

– Você não entendeu, Potter. Temos de jogar segundo as regras Muggle. Isso tem que ser muito bem explicado, senão você vai virar um fugitivo nesse mundo.

– Eu não me importo! Meu lugar é no mundo bruxo, de qualquer forma.

– Não seja imaturo, moleque – Snape fez uma cara feroz que não combinava como novo visual – Você não ganha nada rompendo seus laços com o mundo Muggle.

Harry deu de ombros:

– Foram eles que romperam comigo. Os Dursley, digo. Eles armaram tudo isso para me expulsar de casa para sempre.

– Entendo. É melhor eu colocar logo nossa estratégia em ação. Daqui para frente, Potter, você não abre mais a boca. Só eu falo com eles, entendeu?

– Tudo bem. Mas eles estão fazendo perguntas! Querem saber porque eu não estou numa escola Muggle!

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

– Essa pode ser a oportunidade que eu esperava para dar um jeito nos Dursley. Afinal de contas, Dumbledore me deu carta branca e o laço de sangue com os parentes de sua mãe será desfeito quando você completar a maioridade.

– Do que é que está falando?

– Você verá. Agora fale apenas o que eu mandar.

Snape tirou o feitiço silenciador e Holmes voltou à sala de interrogatório. Snape anunciou:

– Mr. Potter concorda em cooperar com as autoridades sob duas condições.

– Pois bem, vamos ouvir.

– A primeira é que os Dursley sejam processados por negligência e abuso. O menino nunca foi matriculado numa escola depois dos 10 anos e isso é contra a lei da infância e adolescência.

– E onde ele ficou esse tempo todo?

– Cárcere privado. Ele era mantido trancado em seu quarto. Se for à casa dos Dursley, verá que a janela do quarto dele tem grades nas janelas.

– Isso não prova nada. Muitas casas têm grades nas janelas, Mr. Snape.

– Mas só em uma janela?

Holmes ergueu uma sobrancelha. Depois assentiu:

– Está bem, eu falo com o serviço de proteção à infância. Qual é a outra condição?

– Um novo exame forense no pó que alegam ser uma substância tóxica ilegal.

Holmes disse:

– Não há motivo para isso. Acabamos de fazer uma análise toxicológica completa.

– Pois faça outra, ainda mais completa. Meu cliente garante que o pó encontrado é inofensivo, e queremos provar isso com a ajuda de seu próprio laboratório. Se preferir, claro, podemos mandar a análise para um outro laboratório.

Holmes deu de ombros:

– Não sei onde está querendo chegar com isso, porque o resultado vai ser o mesmo, Snape. Mas se é isso que quer, eu concordo. Diga a seu cliente para me contar tudo que sabe assim que os resultados chegarem.

– Assim será feito – disse ele – Até lá, pode providenciar comida? Meu cliente é um adolescente em idade de crescimento e acho que vocês sequer lhe deram um xícara de chá.

De barriga cheia, sabendo que Snape estava no caso, Harry não podia negar que passou as horas seguintes bem mais tranquilo. Ele não sabia exatamente qual era o plano de seu professor, mas tinha certeza de que Dumbledore não o deixaria na mão. O diretor de Hogwarts tinha que compensar o fiasco de Sirius no ano anterior.

Snape o deixara sozinho mais uma vez, alegando ter que cuidar de alguns aspectos legais pendentes do caso. Harry ficou imaginando o que ele quis dizer com isso, já que ele não era advogado, e sim Mestre de Poções. De qualquer forma, ele enganara os Muggles direitinho. Ou Snape era um espião excelente, ou esses Muggles eram mesmo uns trouxas.

Fosse lá o que fosse, Snape continuava a ser um enigma difícil de decifrar.

Harry passara o sexto ano inteiro tentando achar uma maneira de descartar Snape de sua vida. Ajudava o fato de ele não ter passado no OWL de Poções e assim não tinha mais essa matéria. Mas Dumbledore insistira que ele continuasse as aulas de Oclumência, e então eles começaram a se ver duas vezes por semana.

Dessa vez a tentativa deu certo. Harry levou quase o ano inteiro, mas conseguiu dominar a Oclumência, e seu respeito por Snape cresceu. A recíproca, suspeitava, era verdadeira. Houve também uma conversa, seguida por outras. Mas aquela noite foi especial. Falaram sobre Sirius e Snape explicar que tinha tentando convencer Sirius a ficar em Grimmauld Place na noite fatídica no Departamento dos Mistérios. Harry sabia o ódio mútuo de Sirius e Snape, mas não podia ver em Snape a menor satisfação em saber que Sirius morrera. Aquilo o ajudou a ver o Mestre de Poções com outros olhos.

Naquela mesma noite, Harry pedira desculpas por seu pai, pelas coisas que vira dentro do Pensieve. Harry contara como tinha ficado envergonhado pelo que seu pai e os amigos tinham feito a Snape, e se surpreendeu com a resposta: "Não pense que aquilo ficou sem troco".

Foi a primeira vez que se trataram com civilidade. Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que Harry sentiu confiança em um adulto. Dali por diante, havia uma distância respeitosa entre os dois. Harry achava aquilo satisfatório: pela primeira vez, sentia que Snape e ele estavam do mesmo lado.

Mesmo que Snape continuasse a salvar seu pescoço numa frequência alarmante.

Harry pensava nisso quando a porta se abriu e Snape entrou, com sua pasta de couro e um sorrisinho sarcástico. O Inspetor Holmes entrou logo depois, com uma pasta de papel manilha e um ar frustrado.

Snape chamou:

– Potter, vamos embora.

– Embora? Fui solto? Por quê?

Relutantemente, o Inspetor disse:

– Os resultados voltaram do laboratório. O pó é usado por mágicos profissionais. Contém traços de pólvora, corante, enfim, o padrão.

Harry abriu um sorriso:

– Eu disse isso, não foi?

– Você só pode ter trocado as amostras, Potter – disse Holmes – Ainda não sei como fez, mas vou descobrir.

Snape interveio:

– Está disposto a admitir interferência numa prova forense? Eu acho que não, Inspetor. Portanto, uma vez que a única evidência contra Potter não vale no tribunal, as acusações são retiradas e meu cliente e eu estamos de saída.

– Não tão depressa – disse o Inspetor Holmes – Seu cliente precisa ficar aqui até a chegada de um representante do Serviço de Proteção ao Menor.

– O quê?!

Holmes esclareceu:

– Seus tios estão sendo acusados de abuso e negligência. Não podem ser seus guardiões. Você vai para um orfanato, de onde será colocado num lar temporário.

Snape interveio antes que Harry protestasse, tirando um papel da pasta de couro:

– Ah, sim. Aqui está um certificado de custódia temporário em caráter especial pelo governo de Sua Majestade.

Holmes pegou o papel e o leu com atenção, antes de dizer:

– Isso não pode estar certo. Aqui diz que a custódia do garoto foi concedida ao gabinete do primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra.

Snape completou:

– Ou seu representante legal, que no caso sou eu mesmo. Portanto, estamos saindo.

Holmes tentou impedi-lo:

– Espere, tem os papéis de soltura.

– Papéis de soltura só existem em casos criminosos. Todas as acusações contra o meu custodiado foram retiradas, portanto, não há acusação. Mais uma vez, Inspetor, adeus e tenha um bom-dia.

Dessa vez ele saiu da sala, e Harry não perdeu tempo em segui-lo. Ele viu que o sol estava se pondo quando chegaram à rua, e estremeceu ao pensar que poderia ter passado muito tempo sem olhar a luz do dia. Mas ele logo se lembrou de outra coisa e deteve Snape:

– Espere: você é representante legal do primeiro-ministro? Como eu nunca soube disso antes?

– Na verdade, é um acordo entre o Ministério da Magia e as autoridades Muggle. Se o segredo dos dois mundos estiver a ponto de ser comprometido, essa é uma possibilidade que podemos explorar, desde que com parcimônia, claro.

– E o Ministério da Magia autoriza esse tipo de coisa?

– Exato. Agora apresse o passo, Potter.

– Para onde estamos indo?

– Vou deixar você em casa.

– Casa? Onde é isso? Eu não vou voltar para os Dursley!

– Não seja ridículo. É claro que você não vai voltar para a casa de seus tios. Com sorte, eles estarão na cadeia em questão de horas.

– Então para onde vamos?

– Grimmauld Place, é claro. Você ficará com Remus Lupin.

– Mas... eu pensei que você fosse ficar comigo.

– Mas em nome de Merlin, por que você pensaria uma coisa dessas?

– Bom, primeiro porque você ficou com a custódia temporária.

– Imaginei que fosse ficar aliviado em ter Lupin como guardião.

– Mas você não quer ser meu guardião?

– Potter, tem algum motivo pelo qual você não queira ficar com Lupin?

– Não, claro que não, mas... ele está naquela casa.

– O que tem a casa?

– Era a casa de Sirius. Não sei se vou querer passar o verão lá, sabendo que ele não vai estar lá.

Snape o encarou e mudou o tom de voz ao dizer:

– Lamento, Potter, mas eu estou sob ordens de Dumbledore.

Harry baixou a cabeça:

– Claro. O senhor provavelmente não ia querer ficar comigo durante o verão. Eu sou mesmo um estorvo.

Silêncio. Depois, um aviso:

– Se eu fosse ficar com você, você teria que fazer algumas tarefas na casa. Eu não tenho um elfo doméstico.

– Eu faço qualquer tarefa na casa. Eu era o elfo doméstico dos Dursley.

– Só porque é férias não é desculpa para vagabundear o dia inteiro.

– Certo. Nada de vagabundear.

– Você tem que terminar todos os seus deveres da escola, e depois começaremos as aulas de Legilimência.

– Posso passar uma semana com os Weasley?

– No final do verão – isso _se_ você se comportar. Entendeu as regras?

– Sim, senhor.

Nova pausa.

– Até voltarmos a Hogwarts, você pode me chamar de Severus. Depois eu volto a ser Prof. Snape.

Harry sorriu:

– Está bem, Severus.

– Então vamos.

Snape mudou de direção e apertou o passo na rua movimentada. Harry o seguiu experimentando alguma trepidação e ansiedade.

Ia ser um verão interessante.

  
**THE END**


End file.
